Black Rose Or White Rose
by LifeOrDeathSituation16
Summary: Rosie Marie Saddle Was Well Known For Her Father, Rosie Had Sparkling Blue Eyes Which Could Trick A Boy's Heart In A Minute,Her Long Dirty Blonde Curly Hair Fell Along Her Waist Her Curvy Waists That Would Trick Any Boy Who Layed Eyes On Her... Until One Day A Opposite Stranger Appears Looking For Trouble Will He Be Trouble Or Will He Fall For Rosie. A 1D Tale..


LifeOrDeathSituation16 | Logout | unleash your imagination

Browse Just In Communities Forums Betas Search Mobile

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Search »

Story Author Forum Community

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+

- Settings

- Backup Emails

- Network Accounts

- Profile

- Avatar

- Block Users

Publish-

- Info/Guide

- Doc Manager

- New Story

- Manage Stories

- Rules & Guidelines

Private Messaging +

- Inbox

- Outbox

Image Manager+

- Info/Guide

- Manage (Upload)

Alerts+

- Settings/Guide

- Author Alerts

- Story Alerts

- Community Alerts

Favorites+

- Info/Guide

- Favorite Authors

- Favorite Stories

Forums+

- Info/Guide

- My Forums

- Forum Participation

Polls+

- Info/Guide

- Polls

Reviews+

- Info/Guide

- Moderate Reviews

- Review History

- Remove Review

Beta Reader+

- Info/Guide

- Beta Profile

- Beta Preferences

DocX+

- Info/Guide

- Inbox

- Outbox

- Connections

Community+

Manager+

- Info/Guide

- Create/Edit

- My Staff

- Archive

- Stats

Staff+

- Info/Guide

- My Communities

- My Contributions

Traffic Stats+

- Story Stats

- Profile Stats

- Forum Stats

- Community Stats

- Legacy Story Stats

- Legacy User Stats

Empty Document

* * *

Please submit an non-empty document.

**Document Manager**

#

Label

Format

Words

Edit/View

Life

Remove

You do not have any documents at this moment...

**Create New Document**

Label:

Method:

File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Rich Text Area

Toolbar

Bold (Ctrl+B)

Italic (Ctrl+I)

Underline (Ctrl+U)

Align Left

Align Center

Insert Horizontal Line

Remove Formatting

Find

Toggle Full Screen Mode

Paste from Word

Undo (Ctrl+Z)

Redo (Ctrl+Y)

Preview

Edit HTML Source

Proofread Writing

Format:

Story

DocX

**Document Formats**

**Story**

Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.

**DocX**

DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:

# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)

+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)

+ Microsoft Works (.wps)

+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)

+ StarOffice (.sdw)

+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)

+ HTML (.htm, .html)

* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt)

# = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top


End file.
